That Little Spark
by TheDoeEyedMonster
Summary: It didn't happen with a boom, or a bang, or a zap, nor with any mushy or romantic things that happen in a story like this. This story is about a billionaire philanthropist who knocks up a demi-god during a drunken one night stand and the romance that comes from it. Frostiron, MPreg, Slash.
1. Lori Feyson

**Title:** That Little Spark  
**Series:** Avengers  
**Pairing:** Ironfrost/Frostiron with touches of Blackhawk, Science Bros and a few others  
**Themes:** Romance, Humor, Drama, Smut  
**Rating:** 18+ Plus. This will contain gay sex so please be aware.  
_**Note:** _This is my first Avengers piece and I really got this idea on a whim. This is a **slash** (_yaoi_) piece so if you don't like it I apologize. This fic will also contain **m-preg** (_male pregnancy_) and not only drama but a little bit of angst as well as lots of romance and fluff. If you have any suggestions please tell me in the review, and after reading there will be a message at the bottom for those avid readers! And note that I do not, in any way shape or form own the creation of the characters featured in this series unless it is a useless OC or some insignificant bad guy (with furious research of course.)

* * *

_It didn't happen with a boom, or a bang, or a zap, nor with any mushy or romantic things that happen in a story like this._

_This story is about a billionaire philanthropist who knocks up a demi-god during a drunken one night stand and the romance that comes from it._

* * *

It started two weeks ago at one of Tony Stark's huge dinner parties celebrating his fine wit and prowess with engineering. All the Avengers were invited but the only ones who actually showed up were Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers as they lived in the Avengers Tower that had been so willingly provided for overnight (and weekend) stays. Currently everything was going swimmingly really; people gushing over the intelligence and power of Tony whilst catching mind boggling glimpses of the things he created with such fine precision.

Tony was three fingers into a bottle of scotch when he saw her. The woman was beyond belief with long raven hair and an emerald green tight fitting dress that made Tony not only drool but nearly slip his drink down another girls front. After a casual huff and angry word the blond bimbo stomped away and Tony was left among the chattering of others to approach her. She was sweeping beautiful green eyes (that seemed to match the dress) over one of the pieces, sweeping fingers over the holographic design like she actually knew what she was doing.

"Miss, tell me you're not here alone," his speech wasn't slurred but silken and his breath nearly caught when he saw her positively glowing. Her skin was more than fair but it more or less matched the glow of the moon; she was ethereal, a goddess. Her laughter made more than just his heart stir and she told him that she was indeed alone and loved the concept of the hovercraft she was looking upon.

"My name? Lori, Mr. Stark."

And by then, they were talking about schematics and problems in his designs, bouncing ideas off one another and drinking more than their share of scotch (for Tony) and a continual supply of Poker's in the Lounge for the lovely Lori woman. After the expose was mostly over and a good third of the guests were going either home or to an after party to get more drunk or drugged Tony decided to take her to his penthouse.

He wasn't all that upset when he woke alone; usually women would hang around and Pepper would be the one to escort them out but all that was left was a beautifully written note in the woman's script.

'Last night was lovely, Tony. We should meet again.

-Lori'

Tony might have stared at the note but it was short lived as Jarvis called his attention to remind him that he had a meeting in an hour.

* * *

Okay so now that you have Tony's part of the story, here's the whole reasoning for Loki's… Behavior.

The Jotun people or Frost Giants as they are commonly referred to in Midgardian have an odd way of bearing young. Being quite androgynous in appearance means that also that most of the time it does not matter which partner carries the child as long as they are able to carry it to term. So, upon closer inspection (if anyone were able to get close enough to Loki's junk before dying) he would find that, instead of having a pair of healthy testicles he has a slit that is, indeed, a vagina. All male Jotun have it, it's no big thing even though he is indeed a male.

There is also another part of it; the Jotun mating cycle comes with something that is similar to a feline's heat. Not that he's crying into the moon for someone to fuck him senseless, it is simply the time where they know they are fertile and choose to act upon it.

So when Loki knew that his cycle was approaching he decided that, since his banishment to Earth by Odin (with Thor backing him in full force) he would conceive and bear himself a child to remain at his side. His heart ached for his other children on Asgard (and other realms) but he knew full well that releasing them from the bonds the Allfather had put upon him would not only endanger his life but the children who he loved at time more than life. With silent mourning he released their fate to the gods and decided to give himself another chance and to find a suitable mate.

But it dawned on him really, of all the humans and the slowly climbing race of alien and magic user, who would be the mate to breed him a brood of strong children? All the average humans were ruled out'; they weren't up to snuff with what the demi-god wanted and nothing would take away from the fact he didn't want an average human. So it really came down to, with all the disgust he could carry, the Avengers. Instantly three were off the list. Romanoff, Banner and Rogers; female, the 'Big Guy', and the super soldier that wasn't all that human anymore though the thought to use him came to mind, Loki decided against it.

So that left Stark and the archer. The latter was off the list simply because he had already had him countless times while he was off attempting to rule over Midgard and he knew just how to make him kneel and that wasn't any fun anymore.

Stark. Tony Star. Anthony Stark. Loki had thought for this till the final days before his cycle began; how to seduce him, claim him and ensure the pregnancy would hold without making a hasty mistake or allowing something like sentiment come into play. Loki would be scoffing at this if three months ago he thought of the play boy to be someone like him. Running through the all the files SHEILD had to offer gave him more than just a glimpse at who Tony was now but before; the misdeeds, mistakes and the past that made him who he was.

Tony and Loki were alike in many ways, though those will be disclosed till we get later on.

Now then.

In order for Loki to prepare for proper breeding he had to choose a mate (done) and to seduce him. A quick glance of him through the tabloids let the god know that not only was he self absorbed but also prided himself on his possessions. So she played herself, thankful that one of his blasted parties would be coinciding with his time of the month. All that was left was to make sure that they could have sex multiple times during his cycle (he concluded four times in the two week period would be sufficient) and then she would simply vanish from Tony's life, and nearly a year later Loki would have what he so wanted.

So with the ease of his magic used a spell to change his gender to make him into a woman, Odin's glamour shifting to accommodate and of course, he had to look in the mirror to analyze himself (or shall we say herself now?) in the mirror. Tall, slender save for the swell of her breasts, thighs and hips. On the first day of the cycle she was glad to say that the usual symptoms were showing; sensitivity to the pleasure zones and the need to simply be around people that the silver tongued god wished to be around. Using a flicker of magic she purred, letting the silk surround and envelop her. Six inch stilettos and the best silk this side of the Milky Way and Loki was going to get her man.

Getting into the soiree was easier than she thought; hacking and adding her name Lori Feyson onto the guest list was simple enough. From the little television she watched while staying in the flat she 'rented' gave her an idea of who else might be there and since this latest gala was quite talked about possibilities were endless yet there was a worrying fact that if she were to remain in this form for the duration of her cycle then Tony might even come to recognize her if it became complicated in any way. But that would be thought for a later time. She wanted her man.

* * *

It wasn't fair, Tony thought while watching a hologram of one of his newest programs. The hovercraft was almost identical as the Chitari but different. It could make turns and even go in reverse. His mind had been wandering to that Lori woman and of course he'd already asked Jarvis to find out who the woman was on the list.

"Lori Feyson, sir. Shall I look her up sir?"

"Cheeky," Tony huffed towards the hologram before eventually nodding and agreeing. Easing out of the chair of his workshop he made his way to the kitchen, deciding to finally eat something more substantial than the bottle of scotch he'd been polishing off.

"Sir."

A pause.

"Lori Feyson does not exist."

This caused the man to stop poking around the remains of some Chinese food, frowning at nothing it seemed. The machine went on to explain that the only place where the name comes up is on the list of guests for the reception the day before. Tony is unimpressed, deciding to just shake off the thought, before asking Jarvis how the woman left.

"She collected her items, took one of your shirts and pairs of pants, wrote the note and left the Tower. After that she went North, sir."

He didn't give it much thought then, deciding that maybe it was better to have a one night stand with her. They wouldn't meet until the next night at a dinner for one of the companies that Tony had an alliance with. This time she seemed to be friends with one of the other guests but Tony couldn't take his eyes off her. This time she wore a black cropped blazer that ended just after her bust, white blouse and black tie. Her pants were leather and skin tight and she wore the same shoes as she had before. Theo ne green accent was a kicker; the waist corset she wore was that same emerald green like the dress before. Her hair was down again, eyes sparkling in his direction.

"Tell me, Lori," Tony began, leaning in to speak with her while she sipped again on the spiked pineapple mixed drink. "Who is the woman behind such mesmerizing eyes?"

Her laughter made him simply purr and she rested a hand on his arm, letting the cool touch linger as her eyes flickered to meet his, holding his gaze as she spoke. "I'm the one who seems to have fallen for your charm, Tony Stark."

* * *

That night they crashed into bed laughing, sharing kisses while Tony had nearly ripped the blazer off, drunken fingers grabbing and pulling on the bodice strings. Since they stumbled into the Tower Jarvis had not only dimmed the lights, set the temperature but he also started playing some 'mood setting' music. Bedroom Hymns seemed to be a good choice, the vocals of Florence Welch not only setting the mood but adding to the passion of the two in bed.

Loki had been palming Tony's covered erection; her mewls of pleasure mixing languidly with his sounds as he had finally found where she liked to be touched. They weren't as drunk as before – Tony had made sure not to drink so much and had the bartender water down the woman's drink and now the two were nearly rutting into each other's hands when she pulled away, pushing him onto his back. As if by magic, her hands glided over his pants, and with the release of the zipper he nearly sprung against his boxers. She had no problem stroking him, delicate and teasing fingers finding just the places to make him squirm.

Soon she was straddling his hips, pushing the hair from her face to look Tony in the eye as she was impaled by his member. It coaxed moans and her head drew back, letting the sound echo and carry. Stark was pleased not only by this but the sheer beauty of the woman before him. One night was fine, her mystery and beauty not only drawing him but coaxing him. He wanted more, craved this woman. His fingers dug into her hips and forced her down, causing her to gasp and arch her back into a perfect curve. Tony's free hand mapped the swell of her breast, bringing her body to his lips while she rocked and arched against him.

Her sounds only increased the beginnings of her orgasm began to knot in her stomach and all she could do to stop from screaming his name was to either bite her lip which had begun to bleed or to kiss the man; she readily pressed their lips in heated and fevered kisses as she tightened around him. Tony would respond to Lori's movements with a buck, hands once occupied were fully holding onto her hips. Any height difference was made up with the fact that she was able to bend in the most perfect ways; her sounds began to escalate and when she came she actually screamed his name, collapsing on top of him. Tony had been a gentleman, waiting for her release before his own came, filling her yet again. This had made Lori purr, and suddenly Stark had felt sleepy, and the last thing he remembered was Lori's eyes glowing in the dim darkness of the room, a smile on her face.

Again, when Tony awoke he was alone, but there was no note. Assuming she simply left without leaving a note he grabbed a pair of clean sweats and made his way to grab some cereal when the most beautiful sight he'd seen awhile met his slowly wakening eyes and brain.

Lori was there; having stolen the white dress shirt Tony wore the night before. Even in the rumpled formalwear she looked stunning with the rising sun illuminating her in golden light. Gold and green, colors that suited her very well; this would have sent about six red flags into his brain if she hadn't turned to him, allowing him to see all of her in the morning light. He went to her, sharing a brief kiss before he had her pushed against the large window. His lips teeth and tongue peppered the ski n of her neck and shoulder, the following purrs and whimpers he gave only fueling the fire that had since grown since he woke to this surprise.

Tony took her there, against the glass and over the city below. No one would have seen it with how high they were but still the thought thrilled the man. Lori's legs were hooked around his waist and she was gasping and moaning his name over and over into his ear while those lovely nails were telling him just how good of a job he was doing. Once it was over he carried her back to bed to recover while deciding a shower was in order before food.

When he came out, she was gone, another note lying in her place.

'Another lovely time, Stark.

Till Next time.

-Lori'

Tony smiled and kept that note as well, saving it in some book he had lying around while asking Jarvis of the woman's exit. She had gone South this time and caught a cab. Interesting.

* * *

Returning to the cheap apartment (and present time in the eyes of the plot of the fiction) Loki felt as if in a daze, deciding relaxing in bed would be the best thing for her mind. She had kept up a good food intake to stimulate production, but still she felt dizzy, light and airy. As if it had already taken she touched her stomach, a wide smile curling upon her lips.

As if on cue, a bought of nausea hit her, and she was running to the bathroom.

Mission complete, she thought, before her head went back into the porcelain basin.

* * *

_Thank you for taking your time to read this lovely work of mine! I really hope you enjoyed it and I really hope you read it. I have to warn you, if you don't review I might have to send my Norwegian Forest Cat Loki on you; he's sweet yes, but he likes to use his claws and they hurt!_

_And, if you read above, here is the message who is looking forward to hijinks with a pregnant Loki. If you have anything you'd like them to experience (cravings, silly things and such) please feel free to put them (and any critique/advice) you have in with your review!_

_Plus, I also have a Tumblr, so I might be drawing a few scenes from the story and chapters to come_.

_Oh, and if anyone is interested in Loki's drink, it is indeed called the Poker in the Lounge, here's the recipie:_

_1 1/2 oz white tequila_  
_1/2 oz triple sec_  
_4 oz pineapple juice_

_Shake everything with ice; strain into a highball glass filled with ice._


	2. Coffee Shop Catastrophe

_I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews but I'd like to throw extra love to Kenizz and Lilic Vanity._

_**Kenizz**: Yes, my stories are like that as I tend to write it more with my voice. I act as not the protaganist nor antagonist but the person who knows them both and knows the whole situation and sometimes I think it adds a little humor. I hope it doesn't make you dislike the story._

_**Lilic**: -quietly keysmashing out of love-_

_This chapter dragged out a bit and I apologize if it seems like that for you but I was having some trouble with it. I hope you enjoy! There will be a note at the bottom._

* * *

It was easy for Loki to tell he was pregnant once he shifted back into a male form; it wasn't tangible or that 'glowing' feeling many human women felt (though many Asgard woman felt that way during pregnancy like humans). He knew because his magic had dimmed considerably, not to the point of drain but he would have to refrain from any magic usage until it was born. But even then, the thought of the child growing inside him made memories surface; he constantly thought of Sleipnir and his other children, all lost. Even through the fear of and worry he still felt the tingling pleasure of new life inside him.

He had been thankful to have prepared before he was impregnated; intricate spells to hide him from any persons view as well as masking spells and even a glamour to hide a soon to grow stomach that would only fade if his magic were to truly dwindle to nothing. But they would stay for now and all the god could do was to wait, allowing time to pass. But even after a few days of thankfully passing morning sickness and the weak craving for black currant berries did Loki find he was utterly bored.

Now it wasn't as if he was going to pull off some grand scheme to pass the time, he couldn't do much more than change his face without warranting worry of damaging the life growing inside him. So really, what was left to do? Again, Loki made a wise choice while he was still able to utilize most of his magic, looking through a closet of androgynous clothing he chose a pair of well fitting dress pants to accompany a green blouse. He admired his naked form as the glamour shifted from the male gender to female, thinking that just for a scant moment that he could see the tiny bump of the child. She pushed away those notions as she redressed, thinking a walk might take her mind off things.

* * *

"So she was hot."

"Clint—"

"You fucked the hottest chick ever and you don't even give me—"

"Clint I swear I will shoot you with your own arrow."

Well that had certainty shut up the archer who nearly gawked at Tony while he sat at his work bench with stiff shoulders. It had been like this since the others had returned to the Tower and as soon as Clint heard of the bombshell he'd missed out on he decided to ask the man about it.

"Usually you're cool about this type of thing," the younger male nearly huffed as he continued to perch, watching Stark work on another piece for the prototype of the hovercraft. Not giving an answer seemed the best thing to do so Tony simply kept working until Natasha had finally called the two via a message from Jarvis. Time to debrief.

Clint once again perched on the arm of the couch next to Natasha, Roger on one side of Stark, Bruce on the other. Thor's absence wasn't new as he had been called to Asgard on business but when he returned there would be another debriefing to give a general update. The job Clint and Natasha worked had been boring and easy and after sending their reports in the details of the debrief, they went on about the various villains that might be terrorizing their respective neighborhoods but nothing was coming up. Which is usually odd given the numbers that have been coming up since Loki's first attempt to take over the humans.

Once the lack luster meeting was over, the group parted for whatever they choose to do. Bruce wandered back to his lab, Steve back to reading, the assassins deciding they needed their rest so it really came down to Tony. He hated to admit it, but the brush and reminder of the woman he'd slept with, Tony was dying to see Lori. It'd been what, a week since he last saw her? So the man did what he usually did, suiting up (a nice black Armani suit jacket) and a pair of dark wash jeans to tie the ideal image of the billionaire jack ass that he was. Telling Jarvis he'd been going out he took his phone and tucked it into his pocket before slapping on a wristwatch and heading out the door.

His first thought was to get something to wake him up, instantly going to the nearest Starbucks and relaxing before going out and doing something possibly stupid. The café that was a cross the street from the Tower was the one he usually frequented so with obvious lack of thought he headed there; knowing most of the barista's there meant that he could flirt freely and drink his coffee at the same time. Stepping inside he was met with how busy it was usually, acoustic guitar and a lovely female voice over the speakers, the smell of freshly ground coffee and the faint traces of a fruit drink that had been sipped along the way. Tony felt a little more home, if that were possible.

Stepping into line he swore he saw someone who he recognized but when he turned the person was gone so Tony simply put it out of his mind as he contemplated what to get. The usual meant a strong black coffee with plenty of cream and sugar but it didn't seem as appetizing as he thought when he came inside. Even when he stepped up and contemplated the menu choice from the Americano to the weird ass Chai tea shit he simply said 'Usual' with a bored looking face. He paid the three dollars and left a ten dollar tip as he slid to the side to receive his drink.

_That's when she walked in._

A few people noticed Lori as she came in, heels gently clicking on the tile as she strode up to the counter and calmly asked for tea in that silky voice that Tony grew to love. Love? No, Lust, surely. When her eyes finally graced his she only gave a light air of surprise seeing him, as if she didn't know his residence was right across the street and he was the legendary man of iron and all that. In truth Loki was indeed surprised given the schematics he stole from the files SHIELD had of the Avengers Tower, Tony and the other Avengers had all they needed to never really leave unless they were called to defend the city.

"Fancy seeing you here," Tony began as she paid with cash and made her way to stand n line with the others to receive their drinks. Lori simply nodded and smiled that winning smile at him, almost making the man nod along with her.

"It seems we must simply keep running into each other. Fate?" Her teasing tone made him smile more and they carried on light conversation all the way to the shared table. Usually Tony would sit in one of the arm chairs and stare at an unlit fireplace while contemplating design and upgrades before working them out in his lab. Lori's arrival changed his plants completely, not that he'd admit it. If Loki seemed nervous it never showed on her face, conversing in pleasant tones to him while in her mind she counted the exits. The tea was settling a rather upset stomach but the nervous itch on the back of her hand seemed to grow the more she and Tony bantered, and the more she enjoyed the conversation.

Just as she was going to excuse herself Tony's phone rang twice, but the shout of someone already caught the attention of all the people in the café and outside. An explosion shook the building and with an apologetic smile Tony stood and ran outside, calling someone named Jarvis to get a suit to his coordinates. Lori watched as he stepped outside and watched Tony nearly be ripped in half by one of those damned Doombots. Lori had pulled him back just as it was thrown by something, surprised that her reflexes made the god grab for him and not push him forward.

As soon as he seemed to be on stable footing, he was running for something coming towards him. Lori watched as his suit came and formed around him and soon the Doombot threat was being pulverized and crushed. Lori hadn't heard the voice in her ear until electrical arms were constricting her.

"Hostage acquired. Returning to rendezvous points."

Whether or not Lori cursed in several languages was to be debated, but she sure did scream. But if Tony did see (and he did) he was too busy and awaiting for backup before he could even address either situation. Doombots were taking hostages, a man, woman or child did not matter as long as they had a warm body in their steely arms and they were soon retreating. The sound of thunder made Lori freeze but it seemed that the robot did the same, taking pause before something caused it to stumble and let her go. For a brief second she thought of saving herself, arms out as the ground came up but the thought of what else she was carrying made her clutch her stomach.

Another scream came from her, this time in pain as she skid along the pavement a good three feet before stopping against the curb. Her body ached, though she felt thoroughly alive. Her shirt was ruined, torn open at the right shoulder and soaked with her blood. Standing proved that she might have twisted the ankle on the same side, limping away as another clap of thunder proved just who had aided in her captors demise.

"Maiden, are you alright?" Thor boomed as he finally got close enough to see her. His gaze burned and even though she doubted he could tell who it was nervousness crept into her.

"I am hurt, but I am okay—" Anything else she would have said was deafened by another explosion and Thor was pulling her away and with him. A building had begun to collapse and it had landed just where she was leaning. Deep breaths Loki, the silver tongue thought, deep breaths and just pray he does not see through your glamour. But as she was thinking, Thor was walking, taking her to where SHIELD had set up a medical tent to help those injured while others assessed the damage. The sounds made her wince; screaming, crying and whimpers of those in pain. It made her heart wrench in two parts; one for the fact this could have been her, the other for the fact she was not causing it.

"Another, Agent."

The name made her eyes widen and she had to remember to breathe before her brother simply handed Lori off to the only open set of hands. He was as poker-faced as always, changing gloves and even cutting the sleeve of her ruined shirt away to assess the damage. Still her breath came in short worried inhales of air. She couldn't let the agent know he was not only protecting Loki Laufeyson but medically treating the pregnant demi-god. So she evened her breath and put on a brave face as he bandaged her arm with an overlaying of gauze and spoke to her.

"We're understaffed," he began, finally looking into her eyes. Her breath stopped.

He was smiling.

"If you could help us, it would mean a great deal as you aren't as hurt as the others."

* * *

Sometimes she wondered if someone had played a trick on her instead of the other way around. Lori, Agent Coulson and a few other SHIELD field medics had taken in many a refugee that was injured while the Avengers took care of the Doombots and helped others clean. That was, unless the quiet, stone faced man beside her let it slip that the god with the silver tongue was not only helping them, but deep down she had begun to enjoy it too.

When everything had calmed down Lori slipped away, opting to slink into the fray of people looking for their loved ones before she was sought by others. Still limping, she only made it half a block to her flat when her ankle simply couldn't take those shoes anymore and she sat at the curb, taking the heels off and looking at some of the damage that had occurred in the attack. She wasn't aware of most of the humans roaming and moving beside her, nor the camera that might have gone off when she was observing the pieces of missing building.

A man came up to her, asking her name and on a whim she told him Lori Feyson and it didn't occur that he was interviewing her until he was at the third question.

"Excuse me miss!"

Lori looked at him with curious eyes. He asked her a quick question 'what happened' and she answered briskly that someone attacked the city.

"Were you with anyone?"

"Tony Stark ."Now she was glaring at the camera and pushed it out of her face, walking (okay well limping) with her heels in hand. Loki didn't think that anything would come from this, or from her picture to be in the front page of the paper the next day. When she finally got to the flat she ached; hunger gnawing at her once again but sleep seemed to pull her before she could act upon anything else.

* * *

Tony had been picking through the headlines from the news, photos and video feeds of what happened the day before, dwelling on the thought of the woman who still had his mind. Lori had vanished and he hadn't heard anything about her since he had fought. But then he saw that picture; Lori sitting on the curb of a crowded street. She was in focus, one hand dwelling on an obviously swollen ankle with her injured and wrapped arm while she simply looked upward into the sky. Her green eyes seemed to be illuminated and yes, it was a powerful image.

The photographer tried getting an interview but it seemed all she had given was an introduction and the simple statement;

"I was with Tony Stark."

It was the simple statement that made Tony nearly spit his coffee. They hadn't seen each other after the coffee shop and even then the woman had gotten him out of the way of the machine before he could suit up. Scratching at the stubble he sipped the coffee, finding the picture once or twice in other places. The picture was growing popular. After saving it he simply decided to go on with his life, working on a piece of the prototype of the hovercraft yet again.

Maybe he was chewing his lip. Maybe he was thinking of Lori. His fingers itched and before he could stop himself the man was hacking the red light and surveillance cameras. It took him several hours and one 'shitty' laptop thrown across the room (a two thousand dollar laptop that simply refused to load as fast as the others) and then he had a clear image of her leaving the scene, the picture and interview that was on the front page of the digital paper and a spliced video of her walking towards an apartment complex.

So he was closer to finding her.

"Holy shit, is that her?"

An ice bag to the face later, Clint Barton was looking at the woman who seemed to have Tony's attention now. Of course the man whistled, almost teasing him about how beautiful she was. The archer was twirling her name around his mouth, thinking for a moment. Tony watched him for a moment with the iPad, rolling his eyes when he poked around the picture. Clint and Tony got along most of the time; black mailing each other about their misdeeds around the Avengers (mainly stealing Natasha's panties or other lovely pranks) but when they were calm; it was as if they were simply friends who let each other in on their lives. Never anything personal or about their past, but it was good to have someone else to brag to in the workshop.

Their conversations, when it came to Lori, made Tony rethink his idea of their friendship.

"Was she good in bed?"

"Do you want to see her again?"

"What if it's a bad guy in disguise?"

The last question gave him pause and Tony looked at him for a long time before glaring at the younger man before punching him in the arm.

"Doubt it."

* * *

Loki had definitely seen the paper, his hand shaking with anger that wasn't easily defused. He tore the paper into shreds before giving up and relaxing against the couch again. The quiet watching of television only made him more upset but doing anything more than yell did nothing. His ankle was throbbing and still swollen while his arm simply refused to heal. His magic constantly prickled around it but with the baby he would only let what usually made his glamour sap the pain of the wound and hopefully by the end of the week it would be thumb sized and not palm sized.

With a dizzy head he sat up and wandered to the little kitchen and from the fridge produced a small pint of blueberries, taking it with him into the bedroom. Stripping to only a pair of boxers, he changed the bandage slowly, rubbing a salve he nicked from a drugstore on the way home as Lori (as well as bandages, some food and a few hundred dollars from a person or six) and relaxed in the moderate silence of his apartment. Pressing the berries to his lips his eyes fluttered shut and he listened to the sound of the city as sleep slowly dripped and claimed him as he ate.

He didn't think he'd wake up facing Thor.

* * *

_Ooooh a cliffhanger! Now, a little on the asking for help side. I have no Thor!Voice. I can't quite get how Thor speaks, so if you have any help with that, it would really be amazing~!_

_Story/plot wise, I have up to chapter five plotted and chapter three is being written as we speak so reviews and critiques would be quite lovely._

_Thank you~!_


	3. Things Are Changing

_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS. There are too many to count and I'm so happy that you're all loving how the story is going! This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I promise it'll get better over time (there is a note on the bottom of course.)_

_And thank you to everyone who gave me tips on how to play Thor~!_

* * *

Two thoughts came to Loki's mind while staring at the face of his brother.

_One:_ How had he found him?

_Two_: Why was he smiling?

"You are indeed my brother; the look on your face proves so!" Thor attempted to hug him but Loki ducked and rolled over the bed and onto the ground. His shoulder protested and he gave a hiss, a hand over the bandages. He didn't even think that his brother wouldn't see it but of course the god of thunder did, those blue eyes turning with worry when he saw the covering so pale it nearly matched his skin.

Again, the questions started coming.

"Are you hurt, brother?"

"Has your magic dwindled?"

Loki simply dismissed the questions and had a few of his own, gritting them off while Looking at the wound with critical eyes in the bathroom mirror.

"How did you find me?"

The blond blinked while the raven haired god seethed, the burly oaf keeping a close eye while the bandages were thrown away and changed; the palm sized wound had closed a little more but not by much and as Thor approached the younger god froze, still glaring at the man. But Thor had stepped back, leveling an almost kind stare upon him. It was silent, barely more than their breathing before the thunderer spoke.

"You are the woman I saved, when the man of doom came." His eyes narrowed and again he stepped closer to observe his brother and continued to speak. "You could have helped him," a pause. "Were you?"

"I would never help that idiot Victor Doom. He is worthless and has nothing I need." The words were filled with poison and Loki finally applied the salve over the wound. The affect was instantaneous, the heat of the wound cooling against his skin. Loki set the gauze over the area, fumbling with the bandages. Without a word Thor was there, taking the bandages from his brother's hand and gently wrapping his arm with ease. Loki didn't struggle, didn't even look at his brother but his eyes were trained on the reflection in the mirror. They looked so out of place; Thor still in his armor and Loki in boxers. Was he glowing now? No, the trickster-god looked pallid, skin almost gray.

Once the bandage was set Loki gently pushed him away, going back into the room to put on clothing once again. Thor asked the same questions again, about the wound and the way he looked. "You are malnourished, brother. You look sick." Thor's words were met with a nod. "Have you been eating?" A nod. "Are you sick?" Loki gave him a disapproving head shake.

"There is no reason you shouldn't be telling the truth, Loki." The gods tone took a more serious note and Loki could feel the words roll over him and apply such a pressure in his ears, mind and around his body. They felt crushing despite the thought that Thor would question words in the silver tongues vocabulary. (Who didn't know what a hyperbole is?) Despite this, Loki finally looked into his eyes, and Thor's seemed to widen. Realization took hold and at first he was pointed at Loki, then at his stomach.

"Loki." More pointing and even the mischievous god looked down at his stomach. It was very flat save for a subtle bump that could either be weight gain or the child growing inside him; Thor seemed to know everything now, almost dancing closer to him. "You aren't hiding anything any longer. You are with child!"

The finalization in Thor's words made Loki want to seep into the ground and foundation of the apartment and simply lay there for eternity. Had he given it away so easily? But the trickster was already deflating, fingers brushing the stomach before finally admitting it with a nod and a look into his brother's eyes. Thor was grinning.

"I thought I was off!"

* * *

Loki swore he wouldn't hit Thor, he swore, he did (in several languages). Looking at the shit eating grin Thor had on made him want to magic every single expression off of his face, or turn it to one obscene look before freezing it. The mother-to-be was more clothed with a t-shirt and jeans, mixing a bowl of berries and trying hard not to force Thor to suffocate on them. Once sitting at the table he shook a little sugar on the mock salad filled with blueberries from the night before, sliced strawberries and half a banana – Thor had stolen the other half was nibbling at it with expectant eyes.

"So now you know where I've been hiding, and you know what I'm up to now." Loki finally leveled a stare at him. "Are you going to leave now?" Loki was forced to watch Thor eat the banana agonizingly slow with a set grin on his face. After it was finally eaten and the elder had taken his time to clean his hands and sat back down when he finally spoke.

"No, I think I'll stay for now. I want to know who the father was." The thundering god was gifted with the visual of Loki choking on berries, sputtering and nearly slapping the table. Uncharacteristic, but in his state a lot of things were falling to pieces. He felt like a strong drink but knew he'd shut away all the alcohol. So once Loki was level and calm once again, gently spooning berries into his mouth he posed a question.

"Why do you think I'd tell you?"

"We're brothers."

"Not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

This kept up for a few more rounds of 'are too' and 'are not,' before Loki grew fed up with the dispute and simply shut up and kept eating. Thor folded hands under his chin, simply watching. It was like Loki had planned out every single bite; the chewing was timed, as was his swallowing and even when he took sips of water. Thor knew his brother was odd, but this was borderline some word that Tony had tried to teach him and he never remembered.

Just as the word was on the tip of his tongue Loki was speaking again.

"I would like this kept private, the pregnancy and my whereabouts. Once it is born I will move and go deeper into hiding," his eyes didn't leave the slowly vanishing bowl of sugared fruit and soon he knew he'd have to look at his brother once again. Thor was nodding along with his brother, knowing that he didn't like being interrupted and for once he allowed his brother to speak freely without interjection. "I will contact you, but only when I deem it is safe. Rest assured, if the Avengers think I am up to something I am not. I barely have enough magic to do more than changing glamour. Despite our silence about my other children, you know the effects' being pregnant has on me."

Thor had to wince at this; he knew exactly what Loki was talking about. He remembered when the Allfather had found out about one of his pregnancies and all but chained and locked Loki in a dungeon with barely enough food and water to sustain him and his growing child. He'd grown so weak that even the glamour had slipped away, revealing the cold and dark skin of his Jotun self. The child was stillborn, and Loki wept over his dead daughter and buried her in Midgard without their father knowing. Thor knew well.

"And if they seek you what shall I do? Lead them in the wrong direction?" Thor's question was dead on, and Loki smirked, the near empty bowl swirling with a dark, sugar laced juice of mixed fruit. Loki dipped a finger into the juice; the pale pad of his finger was now coated in a dark purple liquid that seemed to run down his finger. His tongue was pale as he licked it away.

"Exactly. Tell no one, and I will leave you alone."

"And if I tell someone?"

"I'll make your life a living hell once it is born."

* * *

Everyone was excited to see Thor's return as he suddenly disappeared after everything had been settled; most thought he simply went to see his on again off again girlfriend, others thought he simply went to let off steam or possibly toss Doom around himself for causing so much damage to the city. Many of the people the Doombots had taken hostage were released, some still missing though they were being tracked with a little help from Tony and pieces of a salvaged machine of Victors.

Tony watched Thor arrive, the thundering making everyone jump but as soon as the blonde swept into the room they were atwitter with excitement. The god, however, seemed to have something on his mind as he seemed to be distracted, talking and dismissing almost everything. Deep in thought, he even ignored the offering of strawberry Pop Tarts by Steve. Now everyone knew something was wrong, and were soon trying to find it out.

Question after question was asked to the soon to be irritated immortal who, once he was done answering none but one of the questions 'How are you feeling?' 'Fine,' Thor stood and walked off. This is when Bruce stood from his seat behind the excitement, following the god to his cool-off spot; sitting at the edge of the Tower with legs dangling n the fierce wind. The doctor sat beside the man, watching the city, the clouds slowly dissipate from some storm across the city into a cityscape with coming son that washed the area in color.

"You don't have to talk about it," Banner's presence had been noted but Thor could hear the inquisitive nature in the way he spoke. "But know we're here."

The sun finally broke through the thin layer of clouds; warmth spreading over the buildings and the faint whirring of machines could be felt as a light vibrations. Stark Industries had made the building nearly 100% green; solar panels to collect the sunlight, water tanks to store rainwater with a built in purifier that counted not only as the drinking water but shower water. Behind them, near the water tanks were the gardens that Steve would pick from when he cooked while staying at the tower. In a mental note he would remind the Captain to water the vegetables but as Thor spoke all thought ceased.

"Loki. I spoke to Loki."

A pause.

"And?"

Thor seemed to twiddle his thumbs and look anywhere but Bruce and those surprisingly calm and dark eyes. Even Fury had to admit that even with the 'Big Guy' inside him, the doctor had a notorious streak to be able to simply calm people down (and even admit if something was going on) with his words and demeanor. In a slow speech Thor told Bruce what had happened, leaving out the facts of how he found Loki and that his brother was pregnant.

"He's simply going on a vacation, and he's going to ignore the Avengers at all costs."

It was surprising to hear Bruce laugh as loud as he did; hell he even slapped his knee a little. But upon looking at the stoic face of the thunder god the laughter died down and thick fingers ran through coarse hair.

"Do you believe him? I mean, it's Loki we're talking about… He set you on fire."

The mention of the memory simply made Thor frown deeply and he ignored the great urge to punch the doctor, as he knew what might happen if the man decided he wanted to punch back. After another few minutes of deliberation he nodded.

"Things are changing for Loki, and I think he is sincere."

* * *

_I apologize for this chapter being so short! Stuff has come up and I'll be a little sparse doing posts and updates, but I didn't want to leave you hanging._

_Please keep sending reviews; maybe ideas on what you want to see in future chapters?_

_PS I really liked typing Banner._


	4. Unexpected

_Thank you for everything everyone! Things aren't going quite as planned but I'm trying to work everything out before it all crashes but I'm doing a lot better. I hope you love this chapter as much as I did. _

_If there is anything you want to see in future chapters please tell me and I'll try and work them in. I'm plotted up to chapter nine so everything is going according to plan. There is a note on the bottom as usual~_

* * *

Fast forward about a month.

Loki, out of pure boredom and the fact that he was running almost dangerously low on food had decided he would go shopping for supplies. With an endless supply of magic money (he'd taken pieces of paper and used his magic to turn it into legitimate looking money – best counterfeit) he had enough to last him not only through the pregnancy but if there was ever a time he needed it afterward he'd have it.

So the trickster was standing outside some grocery with an inquisitive face upon her features. You wouldn't think he'd go out as his male self, did you? Everyone knew him as the god of mischief and trickery, and that meant he'd have to go as Lori. This time she was a little more casual; hair swept into a French braid while her clothing consisted of a t-shirt and jeans. She felt comfortable like this, though apprehension still nagged her. Thor knew she was with child, knew that she would be giving birth to someone's child. She didn't want to know what might happen if the thundering doofus learned that his team mate Tony Stark was the father.

With a list in hand, she began filling the basket she'd taken from the front of the market, eying goods like a good little Midgardian while her thoughts dwelled. It was a motherly thing, she told herself. Wanting to see Stark was just because she was anxious; he simply wanted the company of the father of her child. She kept telling herself this as she slid the full basket of items on the conveyer belt, as she walked home and changed. And she was telling herself this as she slipped into a press junket about the newly found hostages from Doom's latest plot.

* * *

Tony did not like press junkets.

Well he did, if they were about him and the work he'd been doing. But this was about the thirteen hostages that were recently released from Victor Von Doom's clutches. It was a miracle really. They simply began showing up, as if nothing had happened to them. But in all precaution they had them tested for any disease and malice towards their bodies.

All was fine, but the shock had still warranted the Avengers to put something together to quell worried voices and superstitious rumours; not to mention rumors of Loki having vanished with the plot Doom had created. Had he captured Loki? Were they in cahoots? (Cahoots is one of my favorite words, I had to add it. Say it a few times, you'll smile.) All and more would be answered at the junket and Tony Stark was instantly regretting those words while sitting in front of maybe thirty reporters, news broadcasters and police officers that would report back to their deputies and so forth.

It was while Steve – the more press-polite of the team spoke of the precautions they were taking against the newly found that Tony had seen Lori on the edges of the junket; watching them with relaxed yet guarded eyes. She had changed her clothes from shopping (though Tony hadn't known she'd gone shopping) to wear a lovely set of dress pants and blouse with a blazer that was relaxed over her shoulders. Tony's mouth might have dropped open at the sight but unbeknownst to everyone else to him the woman was glowing. When someone finally asked him a question he was stupefied, blinking and taking a moment before asking them to repeat the question.

"Have you received any information on where Loki might be?"

Steve let Tony answer by putting a bottle of water to his lips and giving him a look that even made Natasha fess up if need be. Collecting his thoughts and finally tearing his gaze from the woman in black he grinned;

"If we had any information you'd see us fighting the bastard, not sitting on our asses."

It earned a few chuckles, but when he tried finding Lori again, he only saw her back as she exited the room. Steve wrapped the junket up, trying to answer as many flustered questions as he could as the billionaire made a hasty exit and a furious dash towards the woman. When he caught her she was standing at the end of the street, waiting for the light to change. His hand on her elbow made her jerk and if Loki wasn't at one-hundred percent she might have actually broken his nose.

When she turned to him he had a slight heart attack.

Was she crying?

"Mr. Stark!" She laughed and furiously wiped her eyes, mumbling something about allergies as she did so. By the time she had calmed she looked demeaure with that French braid behind her allowing him to see her high cheek bones and beautifully aligned face. Tony thought her beautiful, though he couldn't remember if he told her that before. They stood there as the light changed, people walking around them, talking and enjoying their own complicated life; unaware of the unspoken words being exchanged between the two.

* * *

"How does coffee sound?"

"Tea, please."

They had stood at the intersection for nearly three minutes before Tony had simply taken Lori's hand and brought her to the Avengers Tower. The others had gone out to eat without Tony though he didn't seem to mind, muttering about wanting personal space as he set a kettle on the stove to boil while the coffee maker began to hum away. Again there was verbal silence; nothing but the humming of machines and probably a television left on in one of the rooms.

The god had been surprised yes, Tony's sudden approach and even letting the man take him where ever he led. It was silly to think that he actually wanted an intellectual conversation or even anything more than a quick fuck before moving on. To be treated to a drink, let alone a drink of his choosing was almost monumental. Lori stared at the tea bag she'd found in the cupboard, wondering if they ever lived together would they stock tea and coffee or would Loki finally move on to coff—

Woah there, Loki chided himself. There is no if. They would not live together. Times like this the silver tongue thought of running, sinking into the floor and simply hiding. But any more magic would put their child at risk. Their child? Her fist clenched the tea bag and she stopped, making sure the cloth bag hadn't begun to rip as the kettle began to whistle. Loki was treated to letting Tony pour the boiling water into the mug before she added the bag of herbs. Silence once filled the room as the two regarded their drinks as if they were holy beings themselves. Words simply did not come.

Bringing the mug to her lips she gently blew on the steaming beverage, enjoying the sight of Tony Stark squirming though she knew that if she were less calm and taught to have a wonderful poker face, she would have the same look upon his face. Ton was trying to speak it seemed; he'd open his mouth and try and say something, but nothing would come out. So Lori would simply take the lead and guide him through what he might have wanted.

"Would you like me to come to bed with you?" Her voice was cool.

"No."

"No?"

And finally Tony looked at her, almost through the glamour to devour not only this form but to devour the original glamour that kept the monster at bay. No, that wasn't the look in his eyes; calculating, almost angry as he eyed her. This was the look of a man planning something, and Loki did not like it.

"Come on a date with me."

Mjolnir could drop from several stories and it would only sound like a pin.

She stared at him, grinning from ear to ear as she sipped her tea with more than enough calmness to not only make Stark squirm but he even looked like he was sweating. This alone was more than enough to please to make the god inside her purr with content but soon the woman would have to answer, wouldn't she? After she took another sip of tea, she set the mug down and grinned.

* * *

"Tony. No. Tony!"

"Why not?"

She wasn't enjoying herself. Anyone saying so might find themselves dead in a few months. But that smile was betraying her as she was pulled along and into the carnival that bounced and not only the music but the smells of food and animals and rides glided into a whole new experience for Loki. He had dragged her to another ride, this one called the Tunnel of Love. They sat side by side in a roomy car; the glamoured god may not have been glaring at him while a bored looking ride attendant briefly explained the rules.

As they were jettied on the little track, Loki was almost silent. She wasn't fully silent no, giggling at Tony whenever he tried to move to get closer. Finally he managed to snake an arm around her shoulders and maybe, just maybe she liked how Tony's stubble against her neck. As they were swept through the lace thin curtains and into the silly ride itself they kissed, slow and passionate. She pulled away to look at the hilariously placed cherubs, kissing scenes and PG-13 shows of not only romance but love. Lori let out a sigh when she felt the man's lips caress her neck and she couldn't help giggling a little at the stubble.

She purred his name, allowing him not only access to her neck but to her front as well; though if his hands fluttered near her stomach she may have stiffened. If Tony had noticed he didn't make a mention of it, pulling away as the ride slowed and Lori was buttoning her blouse again as they were swathed in the lights of the carnival once again. From the rides Tony had led her through booth after booth of food and drink, settling on sharing an Elephant Ear. She wanted to ask why they would eat the ear of an elephant but was quite surprised to see that it wasn't the meat of one of those noble creatures but a large piece of dough, fried and covered in butter and sugar.

Lori watched as it was brought out to them, steaming hot and coated with sugar, butter and cinnamon.

"This," Tony told her as he tore off a piece and offered it to her, "is the best thing in the world." And as she took it from him and allowed herself to eat it, her eyes were widening once again. The sweet, saturated sugar and butter brought out the fried taste of the dough while the cinnamon hinted subtle tones of a sweet herb in the bread that she couldn't name. All she could do at the time was chew and smile at him. It was indeed delicious.

"It's an interesting food indeed," she admitted, watching Tony grin wide. "I like it."

* * *

So the two spent most of the evening between food and games, no rides as Lori said she was not a fan of roller coasters. Lori was amazing at any games that came down to aim, Tony failing only to huff and watch the woman excel. Tony had to admit he did like watching her, though his thoughts were indeed on a few of the things that were unfolding between them. There were times she'd tense whenever his hands lingered around her midsection. Another was that she did not accept any alcoholic drinks. The other times they had met (few and far in between, mind you) she would always take a little alcohol.

Tony didn't mind however, considering the only drinks they would get would be a local beer or two, nothing hard like scotch, but it still made him think. No roller coasters, no booze, and freaking out when he touched her anywhere near her stomach. Okay Tony. Breath. Just breath. He wasn't stupid, he knew those signs meant something more than naught, but he needed to know for sure if he was right. But how would he approach the subject?

Turning to Lori gave him a sight he hadn't seen since they'd met a little over a month ago. She was staring at the Ferris wheel, the lights of the fun house illuminating now messy hair from wind and brilliant smiling. Stark took out his phone, taking a very quick picture of her before taking her and. "Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" But before she could protest he was dragging her into the line. She stood in front of him, the shorter man holding onto her hips with strong hands. She was a little tense, but he didn't notice, and soon they were in the open air cart, going up as more and more people were loaded.

Lori sat across from Tony, her eyes occasionally straying to him while Tony stared straight at her. Now or never, Stark. The man reached out, taking her and putting it to his lips.

"Were you going to tell me or keep it a secret?" His eyes were dangerous, but not as dangerous as hers.

"Tell you what, Tony?" She kept an even tone, allowing him to hold her hand despite the fact she looked more than nervous. Her back faced the open sky, she didn't see the sky begin to fill with clouds, but her ears perked at the rumble of thunder that seemed to close in on them. Lori paled and she turned away to look at the clouds. Tony looked unamused, watching as they sailed higher on the carnival ride. As he continued to speak, the thunder came closer, and Lori grew more silent. Time for the quick and clean kill.

"Lori, are you pre-" The sound of thunder made the woman all but jump into Tony's lap. She clung to him, seated with her legs across his lap while her face was burrowed into his neck. She told him in a soft voice she hated thunder and lightning. He took it in stride, he himself not quite a fan of thunder but he'd never admit it to anyone let alone the woman in his arms. The couple (oh god Tony just thought of them as a couple) stayed like that till the ride brought them back to earth and as soon as they stepped out, a man approached them.

Thor looked at them, the words spouting from his mouth father than he could catch them.

"Man of iron, you are needed with the oth—"

The thundering (sometimes dunderhead) god stopped short when he spotted the raven haired woman not only beside Tony but it seemed he had an arm around her. Neither he nor Lori knew what Thor would do next, but a sort of tenseness came around his shoulders, like a brother having an intense urge to protect his gender changing pregnant trickster god of a brother from the loveable man-whore named Tony Stark. As the blond took a step forward Lori tightened her hand on Tony's arm, making him look over.

"Don't be afraid of Thor, he's harmless."

"I'm not exactly afraid of him," she quickly countered, not even paying the slightest attention to the man of iron, but her gaze was firmly on her brother. It would be extremely bad if her cover was blown here, not just her true identity but the knowledge of the child. By the look on Thor's face, it seemed to click together. Despite his lack of knowledge on many of the Midgardian things, gossip was one of the things that seemed to transcend space and through the universe. Thor knew of most of Tony's conquests, though just now it was coming together that Loki had not only spelt with Tony Stark, but he was carrying their child.

And all hell broke loose. (Not literally, mind you.) But when you're a mortal being pressed into the nearest building while being threatened by the blond about bedding someone the god deemed not one to be touched by his wide reaching hand Tony was the one asking questions. Well, the questions began when Thor finally put him down. Lori was standing quite a bit away from the two, though a ring around them had formed to watch the commotion.

"You have bedded my br –" Lori elbowed Thor, all but glaring at him but Tony was standing there with a look on his face that could have made a puppy that the billionaire personally kicked ask for an apology.

"Loki?"

* * *

_Thank you everyone for reading, please feed the monster and review!_


End file.
